Sobre Orion e Merope
by Infelix
Summary: Merope dizia-se ser a sua vida: o seu céu, as suas estrelas, o seu ar e a sua alma. E tudo o que Tom podia fazer era acreditar naquelas palavras.
1. sobre merope

**sobre merope**

* * *

No início, havia amor. Havia beijos delicados e palavras doces sussurradas em seus ouvidos. Havia carícias suaves em sua pele e risadas que ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Havia felicidade e sonhos. Tudo isso misturado em um estado de devaneio que parecia aumentar ainda mais todas as sensações boas... Era bom não se preocupar com mais nada. Eles não tinham muito dinheiro, mas aquilo não importava, pois tinham um ao outro. Eles não tinham a melhor reputação do mundo, mas aquilo pouco fazia diferença, pois eles tinham amor. Ele não tinha a sua família, mas aquilo não era importante, pois tinha Merope...

E Merope era a fonte da falicidade. Ele não tinha idéia de quando aquilo acontecera, de quando a garota passara a ser o seu mundo, a sua vida, mas ela era e aquilo era o que importava. Perdê-la era sinônimo de morrer, pois sabia que não conseguiria sobreviver por um dia sequer longe dela. Ele a amava e tal sentimento era mútuo e assim seria para todo o sempre, não importava o que os vizinhos, seus pais e aqueles que se diziam ser seus amigos dissessem. Eles não entendiam o que era amor de verdade, pois aquilo que sentia por Merope Gaunt era amor na sua mais pura forma, não havia nada mais bonito e genuíno do que aquele sentimento.

Como alguém poderia dizer que eles não eram feitos um para o outro? Ela era a única que o via como ele era verdadeiramente, a única que o amava com tamanha força, a única que sempre seria fiel à ele... Merope sempre dizia isso, sussurrava-lhe tais verdades em seu ouvido todas as noites antes de eles irem dormir. Seus pais apenas queriam que ele mantesse a reputação da família, ela dizia. Cecília – ou era Célia o nome dela? Ou Cecélia? – apenas queria o seu dinheiro, Merope o assegurou disso. Seus amigos apenas queriam a sua influência, a garota explicou. Mas ela? Ela apenas queria o seu amor e, em troca, entregaria-lhe toda sua própria paixão à ele.

Merope era tudo em sua vida: era o seu céu, as suas estrelas,, o seu ar, a sua alma... E ele faria de tudo para tê-la por perta e para protegê-la. Nenhum Orion chegaria perto de sua Merope para tomá-la de si, ninguém a isolaria do mundo, ninguém a machucaria. Merope era sua e ele era dela, de corpo e alma, e ninguém nunca mudaria isso.


	2. e orion

**e orion  
**

* * *

No início havia confusão. Havia beijos forçados e palavras sem sentido sendo sussurradas em seus ouvidos. Haviam mãos finas e fortes arrastando-se por seu corpo e risadas estridentes ecoando em seus ouvidos. Havia agonia e pesadelos. Tudo isso misturado em um estado de devaneio que aumentava ainda mais o seu pânico... Era horrível não ter controle sobre nada. Ele não sabia aonde estava e aquilo o assustava. Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido e aquilo fazia o pavor crescer dentro de si. Ele sabia, no entanto, que estava sozinho, sem a sua família, e aquilo o fazia ficar na beira de um ataque de pânico.

E Merope era a fonte dessa confusão. Ele não tinha idéia de quando aquilo começara, de como fora parar ali, de quando a garota havia ganhado a sua confiança para tocá-lo daquela forma. Ficar perto dela por mais tempo seria a mesma coisa que enlouquecer, pois sabia que ela havia feito algo para tê-lo ali e aquilo o estava levando à loucura. Merope dizia que o amava e que tal sentimento era mútuo, mas ele não se lembrava de nada disso. Não se lembrava de ter sentido qualquer coisa por Merope Gaunt, fosse amor na sua forma mais pura, como ela dizia sentir por ele, ou ódio, ou nojo... Ele apenas nunca pensara nela.

Como ela conseguia dizer que eles eram feitos um para o outro da maneira como fazia enquanto inclinava-se sobre ele para beijá-lo mais uma vez? Ela nunca conhecera, nunca sequer falara com ele. Tom até duvidava que ela soubesse o nome de seus pais ou o dia do seu aniversário... Mas ela dizia que o conhecia melhor do que todos e que o seu amor por ele era a única coisa verdadeira naquele mundo. Mas ele sabia que não era verdade. Seus pais o amavam mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Cecília o amava, ele tinha certeza disso, e seus amigos, também... Eles o conheciam e amavam o Tom Riddle verdadeiro, não o Tom Riddle que dizia amar Merope Gaunt e que trocara até mesmo a sua família.

Merope dizia-se ser a sua vida: o seu céu, as suas estrelas, o seu ar, a sua alma... Mas como ela poderia ser tudo aquilo se ele não a conhecia? A única Merope a qual ele conhecia estava no céu, brilhando durante a noite após ter sido transformada em uma estrela para ser protegida de Orion, que a perseguira por ter se apaixonado por ela, mas ali, naquela situação, Merope Gaunt estava mais para Orion, o que perseguia a obsessão, enquanto ele se enquadrava no papel da plêiade que tentava fugir daquilo. Merope tentava isolá-lo do mundo e dizia estar tentando protegê-lo. Merope dizia-se sua, se corpo e alma, assim como dizia que ele era dela e que, para o seu terror, ninguém nunca iria mudar tal realidade.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu escrevi uma TomMerope, é, só Dia dos Namorados pra me fazer escrever isso... Merope é um nome da mitologia grega que aparece um bando de vezes, uma delas é na história das plêiades que acompanhavam Artemis e que foram transformadas em estrelas para serem protegidas de Orion, que as perseguia depois de se apaixonar por elas. E estrela Merope é a menor da constelação das Plêiades (ou constelação das 7 Irmãs) porque dizem que ela foi a única que se casou com um mortal e, por isso, esconde o rosto por ter vergonha e tals. Feliz Dia dos Namorados pra você que também não tem nenhuma simpatia para com esse dia.


End file.
